


Crazy Night

by daisy4em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for my dear friend, gothambekiddingme. She inspired this fic last night.</p><p>It's a Dean crack fic of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Night

It was a normal salt and burn for the Winchesters and they were unwinding from a job well done at a local bar by having a few beers. 

Sam had left earlier than Dean, complaining about a headache and needing sleep. Dean too was about to turn in, realizing that it was getting late and he couldn’t find anyone interesting. 

He sighed as he turned to walk to exit, nearly bumping into the slender woman now in front of him. “Oh, hey,” Dean immediately turned on the famous Winchester charm. 

“Hey yourself, little guy,” the brunette winked making Dean’s cheeks glow. 

Dean looked her over and smirked seeing an anti-possession tattoo peeking from behind her ear, as her hair was up in a ponytail. Hunter. Female Hunter. He raised his hand slowly, not wanting to startle the hunter. When seeing that she did not move away from his advances, he pressed a finger lightly at the sigil. He leaned into her and whispered, “I’ve got one too.” His voice ghosted over the side of her neck, “Wanna see it?” He leaned back a bit so they were eye to eye.

The female hunter tilted her head, while Dean hummed happily, thinking he may have gotten luck after all… and then, the lady standing there nearly doubled over laughing. “Oh! Oh god. These lines work on other women? Jesus take the wheel, wow. Yah, no thanks.”

She finally sat down on a bar stool, waving the bartender over. “One?” She looked over at Dean, who still had a puzzled look on his face. “Actually two purple nipples please.” The bartender busied himself making the orders. 

“Are you going to sit down handsome?” Dean didn’t need to be told twice. His shoulders slumped over the counter. “Oh sweetie don’t pout, it’s unbecoming of you.”

She handed him his drink. “Bottoms up.” Dean downed the drink quickly. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Dean,” he huffed.

“Well, I’m Joan. Nice to meet you Dean.” There was an uneasy pause between them. “Anyways, why you in these parts?”

“Angry spirit, easy case of salt and burn. Finished it in one day.”

“Damn wasted a trip here.” She scrunched her face in frustration as she signaled the bartender for two more. 

Dean was about to say something when a young teenage girl swooped in around Joan. “Oh hells yah! Look at what I won tonight!” a pile of crumpled twenties were placed in front of them. 

“That’s my girl! So damn proud of you.” Joan ruffled the girl’s hair. 

“Moooom, cut it out.” Her cheeks and neck pinked when looking at Dean. 

That dumbfounded look was back on Dean’s face. Joan caught it and laughed some more, “Dean, meet my daughter Deanna. Best damn pool player on this side of the country.”

“Mom!”

“Sorry hun,” she tweaked Deanna’s nose. “By the way your sister should be happy. Turns out this case has been taken care off. Where is she anyways?”

“Went back to the motel early, complaining about a headache and that she had homework to finish, such geek.”

“Deanna, don’t call Samantha that! You know she’s going to be smarter than you when she goes to Stanford this fall.” The female hunter playfully put her daughter in a headlock. The teen squirmed until Joan let go. 

“Yah, but she doesn’t know jack shit about cars. She is never getting close to my baby.”

It was at that moment that Dean chimed in, “What kinda car do you have?”

“1968 Chevy Impala.”

“You’ve got very good taste, my baby is a 1967 Chevy Impala.”

Deanna seemed to lose interest in that moment and turned to her mom,“Oh, mom since there is no case do you think I can go to a party tomorrow? I got invited at school today, but wasn’t going to go, since we were on a job…. But…”

“Did you do your Latin homework?”

“Sì certo.”

“Good. Did you load up on more dead man’s blood, next case is a vampire nest.” 

“Yes mom. Sammy and I got some back two towns ago at the morgue.”

“Okay and the guns are cleaned, holy water is stocked, and…”

“Mom! Yes, please???”

Joan glared at Deanne, “Maybe and before I grant you permission, you must finish your training with your sister for the day. If you do that, you may go.”

“Thanks mom! You’re the best!”

Joan once more did a full body laugh that left Dean feeling dizzy. “Yah, yah well I do what I can.” Joan finished her drink and got up. “Well, Dean. It was nice sharing drinks with you. Hope to see you around.”

“Yah you to,” was all that Dean was able to mumble out before the two of them disappeared out the exist. 

Dean paid for their drinks and walked back to his car. Quickly he dialed for Sam, “God man, I’ve got a story to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> by the way this piece of work was edited by croatoan-mydearwinchester.... you should totally check her tumblr out   
> http://croatoan-mydearwinchester.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks


End file.
